


Salt Water and Sunburns

by flannelfeelings



Series: The Trauma of Falling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Day, Cute Dean, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Human Castiel, M/M, Massages, Mostly Fluff, Nervous Castiel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Sunburns, a little angst i guess, mentions of Cas' PTSD, really not much angst at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's boyfriend Cas has recently become human, the fall which caused it of course, left him with mild post traumatic stress disorder. </p><p>He doesn't get out much, so Dean thinks a nice trip to the beach might lift his spirits a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Water and Sunburns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about Dean bringing his socially anxious boyfriend to the beach for the first time ever.

“Dean? Is my skin supposed to be this damp?” Cas inquires hesitantly, stepping out of the Impala and squinting with displeasure at the brilliant nature of the sunlight.

Dean smiles across the hood of the car at Castiel’s unpleasant expression, “Yeah Cas, you’re sweating. It’s ninety degrees out here.”

Cas sighs, shoulders heaving as he anxiously tucks the beach bag he’d insisted on bringing against his side, and crosses to the drivers side of the car, “Well...it’s time?”

Dean nods, pulling Cas towards him and circling one arm around Cas’ slim waist, “You excited about seeing the ocean?”

Cas nods eagerly as they begin to trek across the parking lot towards the sandy beach, “I haven’t been able to actually enter it before...I’ll admit I’m slightly apprehensive.”

Chuckling, Dean continues to lead him through the thick sand and down towards a more secluded section of the beach, “Nothin to worry about Cas, ‘cept the lochness monster.”

Castiel’s azure eyes widen comically, and his lips tremble, “the... _what_?”

“Kidding Cas,” Dean promises upon seeing the genuine terror on his dorky partner’s face, “there’s nothing to be scared of. The ocean is like a big bathtub.”

Castiel wrinkles his nose, “Bathtubs are incredibly unsanitary, especially with so many strange bodies in one-”

Dean sighs, interjecting before Cas can psyche himself out of going in the water, “I was just making a comparison. It’s perfectly safe, is what I meant. I’ll never put you in danger Cas, promise.”

This seems to appease the shorter man, and he nods a few times, courage reaffirmed. They set up on the sand, Cas laying out to colorful beach towels and insisting that he and Dean make a sand castle after their swim. Dean curses himself for letting Castiel have free reign with his Netflix account, the ex-angel had been overdoing it with the documentaries lately, and he must’ve seen one about sand castle building.

After setting up base camp, Dean loops his fingers through Castiel’s and they begin padding across the soft, smooth sand towards the water. It’s mid-morning, which brings the ocean to high tide. Cas seems reluctant again, but Dean gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, and they slowly begin to wade in. They stop first as the cool, clear blue water etches up around their toes. Cas shivers once, but he wriggles his feet in the moist sand, seeming to enjoy the feeling. As soon as he’s used to it, they continue further into the water, where it pools around their knees. Dean peels off his shirt now, tossing it behind them on the sand. Cas quirks an eyebrow up, but he’s never really been sensitive to nudity, so he has no reservations about stripping out of his button up and throwing it beside Dean’s shirt.

By the time they’re waist-deep and their shorts are soaked through and through with ocean water, Cas finally speaks, “This is nice Dean.”

Dean nods a few times, looking around at the vast expanse of sparkling, crystal water and relishing in the swiftly motion of the small waves around his body, “Love the beach, isn’t it something?”

Cas takes stock of their surroundings, a smile spreading across his face as he admires the scenery, “It’s much more beautiful than I imagined.”

The sunlight glitters off the water, casting beautiful golden rays directly against Castiel’s cerulean gaze. Dean finds himself lost for a moment in the neverending depth of Cas’ eyes, and Cas seems to be doing the same. How interesting, and cheesy, getting lost and dizzy looking into each other’s eyes.

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand again, pulling him from his stupor, “Could we go deeper?”

Dean glances nervously at the rising tide and large, foamy waves, “Well you aren’t a strong swimmer yet, maybe we should stay somewhere in the more shallow end.”

Cas bites his lip, but doesn’t argue, seeming to agree with Dean’s logic. They wade around in the shallow end for a while, splashing each other and enjoying the view and the company of one another. Things seem to be going relatively well, that is, until Castiel gasps shrilly and stumbles back, landing on his butt in the water.

“There’s something on my foot!” he shrieks, waving his bare feet around like he’s got the plague.

Dean kneels beside him, shivering as the chilled water floods around his hot shoulders, and laughs, “Cas this is seaweed.” He untangles the brownish green plant from Cas’ ankle and holds it up, “Just a plant, see?”

Cas’ breathing returns to normal, and his face flushes a sheepish crimson, “I’m sorry Dean. I-I thought it was...something else."

“That’s okay Cas,” Dean assures him, understanding the underlying fear that his partner carries around everyday, “why don’t you touch it? Might make you feel a little less frightened.”

Hesitantly, Cas reaches a nervous hand out and brushes his fingers along the plant. Grimacing, he yanks his arm back and shudders, “It’s slimy, I don’t like seaweed.”

Dean smiles and throws the stringy seaweed behind him, where it vanishes back into the white seafoam, “All gone. C’mon, let’s get you up.” he reaches down and grabs Castiel’s hand, hauling the shorter man to his feet unsteadily.

“I think I am ready to get out now,” Cas admits, searching Dean’s face for any sign of discontent or irritation, as he always does.

“No problem, my feet are getting pruney anyway.” Dean says amiably. Cas seems relieved by Dean’s agreeability, and hand-in-hand they begin trekking back towards the shore. Once safely ashore, Cas seems a little more at ease. He plops down in the sand, ignoring the way it sticks to his soaking wet legs, and happily begins constructing his sand castle. Naturally, it comes out much less impressive than he’d expected, which makes him a little sad and disappointed, but Dean offers up kind praise and some sweet words, which make his embarrassment dissipate. They spend a few more hours just lounging around, doing childish things with sand and enjoying the glimmering sunlight, but at around one Dean’ stomach betrays them, emitting a low, angry growl.

“Lunchtime Cas,” he says apologetically, patting his gut, “gotta feed the beast.”

Cas smiles in response, “that’s alright Dean, I’m beginning to feel hunger as well...I think.”

Dean gives Cas a sympathetic expression; the new human still isn’t quite used to the feelings his body endures. He’s still figuring out what hungry feels like, as well as a full bladder, and lassitude. They pack up their supplies and load into the Impala, where Cas begins to shift his body with discomfort. He says nothing, but his expression looks troubled the entire way home. They enter the beach front hotel room they’re occupying, and Cas heads for the bathroom. Dean changes into some more restaurant appropriate attire, and plops down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Cas to emerge.

After about ten minutes with no update, Dean raps quickly on the bathroom door, “Cas? Are you okay in there? Forget how to pee?”

The sad part about that little quip is, he’s not really joking.

“No Dean I remember how to urinate. But...there’s something wrong with me.”

Dean frowns, “Huh? Can I come in?”

The lock disengages upon Dean’s request, and he enters the room curiously taking in the scene before him. Cas is standing before the big floor length mirror, shirtless again. His fair skin is colored bright red from his neck, down his shoulders and back, all the way around to the front of his stomach.

“My skin is very sore and tight,” Cas explains, grimacing as he pokes at one of his scarlet arms, “and uncomfortably discolored.”

Dean bites his lip to hold back the laugh, “Cas you’re just sunburned. That happens when you spend too much time in the sun without sunscreen. Crap, can’t believe I forgot that, you’re so fair. I’m sorry.”

Cas’ brows turn down anxiously, “Am I going to die?”

Dean does laugh at that, “No Cas you’re gonna be fine, just uncomfortable for a few days. How about this? We go get some food, and when we get back I’ll rub aloe all over your burn.”

Cas considers this, then seems to like the idea, “Okay. I will get dressed, just a moment.”

-

After a very fulfilling, and unoriginal meal of cheeseburgers and fries, Cas and Dean return to their hotel room. By now, Cas is extremely uncomfortably and irritable. As soon as they enter he peels his shirt away and breathes out in relief.

Dean pouts sympathetically, “Damn Cas, you burned like a bad s’more. Let me get the aloe and I’ll cool you off. Why don’t you lay down?”

When Dean returns from the bathroom with the cool aloe, Cas is lying face-first on the king bed, groaning into the pillows, “Dean!”

“I know,” Dean chuckles, “Sunburns suck.”

“You’re not even burnt.”

“I tan, I don’t burn. But Sammy? The kid would turn into a lobster just walking to school.”

Cas groans again, “Dean, make it stop.”

“Alright babe.” Dean climbs up beside Cas on the bed and squirts a big handful of aloe into his palm, feeling the sloshy gel between his fingers. Gently, he lowers his slick hands to Castiel’s back and begins massaging the gel into his heated flesh.

“Agh,” Cas breathes out a noise which is neither pleasant or upset, so Dean decides to keep doing what he’s doing. He continues rubbing the cold aloe across Castiel’s aching back, being mindful of the tender, sore skin and using his calloused hands gently.

“This feel good Cas?”

“Mmm.”

Dean smiles at that, and proceeds with the massage. Cas lets out a series of huffs and sighs, mumbling grumpy complaints into the pillow.

“Want me to stop?”

“No!”

Dean bites his lip, “Your back is all done Cas, too much gel is gonna make you all sticky. Let me do the front.”

Carefully, Cas repositions so he’s lying on his back, facing Dean who straddles his hips and squirts the gel on his chest.

“Ah,” he breathes out slowly as the lotion hits his burning skin, and Dean begins to rub it around.

“So, does this change your opinion of the beach?” Dean inquires as he works the gel into Cas’ flesh.

Cas purses his lips, “The burn is painful, but the beach itself was very pleasant. Besides, I like it when you straddle my waist this way.”

Dean laughs, “So maybe we should come back for your _next_ first adventure?”

Cas nods excitedly, “I would like that very much.”

“Anything you want Cas.”


End file.
